


Played By Fate

by Sketchy_Writer



Series: In which Harry (Potter)... [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harry is Fate's toy, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Writer/pseuds/Sketchy_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry Potter is Yui Komori's older brother, and he still has his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Harry lives within Sakamaki Mansion

“Sorry, my ears must have been plugged. You’ve sent Yui where?”

“Harry, this is official church business. As much as I’ve tried to stop it-”

“Give me the address. Now.”

“Before you go I will make arrangements for your stay. Whatever you do, Harry, you must not take Yui away from these people. The consequences are something neither you or I could deal with- the man truly in charge of this scenario...”

The man known as Harry sighed, running his hand through his already tousled hair. 

“Seiji, just give me the address. As far as I know, nobody in this world has ever been able to break my runes, let alone my wards.”

Yui’s father sighed, the wrinkles marring his young face more pronounced. Harry would feel pity for the man if not for the fact that his younger sister had been foolishly sent off to god knows where. He also knew that despite everything that had happened, the man truly loved his daughter. 

“If I can transfer her out,” Harry continued, pacing around the foyer, “How long would it take. She must not have arrived yet.” Emerald eyes snapped over to the stressed male. “Get the phone and tell them to bring Yui back immediately. I will take her place.”

Seiji spluttered, “What? Are you insane, Harry?!”

He gave the man a wry grin. “Definitely. Now do it before I can change my mind.” Seiji Komori had never run so fast in his life. 

In less than an hour, a petite blonde with light blonde hair and pink eyes stepped out of the black car with her luggage hand. She dropped everything in her possession, quickly running to her father and embracing him with a smile upon her face. 

“Were you not going on business trip?” She questioned softly, stepping back. “Where is Harry?”

The man grimaced. “Harry has taken my place for work so that I may stay with you. Don’t worry,” he chuckled, seeing Yui’s saddened expression, “He will make sure to write.”

About thirty minutes before Yui had returned home, Harry had taken it upon himself to pack up all of his necessary clothing and place it in his trunk. Said trunk was then miniaturized and charmed to be light before going into his pocket. 

“Alright, Hedwig,” he murmured, taking a necklace with an engraved owl upon its small metal disk. “Ready for the next adventure?” Clipping it around his neck, he looked at the now bare room in which he had lived for about five years, saying a final goodbye before apparating to the new manor. 

A sharp crack later, Harry abruptly tumbled head first into a field of flowers. “I hate apparating,” he murmured, spitting clumps of dirt from his mouth. “Gross.”

With a quick scorpify, all dirt and debris flew away from his person and possessions. Stepping out of the flower bed, a quick repairo reverted the garden back to its usual state. Whether or not the flowers would grow Harry didn’t know, but with this many flowers, he didn’t really care either. 

Apparently he had already passed through the gates meaning that the magic surrounding this place had dulled considerably. The mansion was huge, yet not as big as some things he had seen beforehand. It was a mixture of yellow and dark red with windows one almost every floor. Bushes had been trimmed to match various animals such as swans and ducks, which all surrounded the circular water fountain in the middle of the yard. The driveway wound across the fountain leaving a whole lot of space on the outer edges for the plants. Most of all, Harry noticed that this place was literally in the middle of nowhere with a forest bordering most of the manor. 

In other words, Sakamaki Manor was isolated. He could respect that, but the magic surrounding the place told of something dark. Harry didn’t dawdle on the reason why- he’d be staying here for awhile anyway. 

Climbing the stairs, Harry raised a hand to knock on the door only for there to be a small pulse of magic to open it. 

“Hello..?” He called out, stepping into the manor. The door slammed closed behind him eliciting a sigh from the man. “Great...”

The interior was a whole lot different than the outside. It was a mix of royal red and a cool blue- Harry liked it. Walking on the red carpet made him feel somewhat like a celebrity. 

“Whoever designed this house should be proud of themselves,” he chuckled, doing a small bow. 

“I’ll make sure to let them know~” A cool voice with a husky tone intoned. His head snapped up, eyes directly locked with another set of green eyes. The owner of said voice smirked at him while leaning against the railing. Smooth pale skin, narrow green eyes, an aristocratic facial structure. Mid-shoulder length hair the color of leaves in early autumn were mostly covered by a black fedora with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The teen wore a white blazer and a loose black tie in a way that would make most girls go insane with ecstasy, mostly covered with a dark jacket and a furry-hooded red liner. All in all, this guy was the epitome of the word incubus, and Harry hoped to Merlin that this was the only hot guy in the building. 

Yui wouldn’t have lasted a minute. 

“I wasn’t aware that we had a new guest-” the guy continued, “and a male at that. How interesting~”

“There was a change in plans,” Harry shrugged, fighting the urge to melt under his heated gaze. What the hell was up with his body?

“I was not aware of this arrangement either,” another hot male commented, stepping beside the redhead. Like the redhead, this one had smooth pale skin and an aristocratic facial structure (although his was sharper than the other’s). He had an odd combination of purple and black hair that lightened at the end, but it went longer- all the way down to his neck. Narrow crimson eyes were framed by wire thin glasses, and Harry suspected that the man didn’t need them in the first place. Besides his own, he had never seen frames that thin! However, it gave him a more attractive vibe. The red head may have been the player, but this guy was the Class President; the smart, yet popular guy in school. 

His clothes were neat and looked to be wrinkle free. It didn’t seem to have any modifications either. So this guy was a true stickler for the rules... Maybe they wouldn’t get along after all.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I only know two things. One, I was transferred here instead of my sister because I didn’t want her away from my father (figure). Two, this is the address they sent me.”

He showed the two the note Seiji had scrawled upon. The one with glasses sighed shaking his head. “We shall continue this conversation in a more appropriate setting. Please follow me.”

Definitely another Hermione, Harry thought with a sigh. Sticking his hands into his pockets, the black haired man followed the megane into another room, aware of the piercing stare of the person upon the stairs. 

For this occasion, Harry chose to stand while the fedora wearing male chose to lean against the back of a couch in which another man laid peacefully. How many men lived in this mansion?! 

“Why disturb Ore-sama’s sleep with another one of these meetings.”

Harry was going to scream. Adorned with round green eyes, pale skin, and a noble face, this guy was definitely a relative of the other two. His clothes were similar to the other redhead’s, but there were three obvious differences. The first being his tie; it was red and wrapped around his neck like a collar before draping itself over his chest. His red hair was darker as well, lengthening more at the back than at the sides. Finally, their personality. On one hand, Yours Truly was arrogant. Harry could practically feel the arrogance radiating from his body. The flirt on the other hand was confident and cunning like a Slytherin. 

“Tch, I don’t know I even bother coming down to these damn meetings.”

Wavy white hair, cat-like pink eyes, pale skin, and a slender build similar to his own. Harry could tell that this guy was strong, and his ripped clothing signaled his bad boy image- the exact opposite of the megane. Unlike the rest of them, his facial structure was less sharp and more feminine. 

“You’ve disturbed Teddy and I’s tea party as well,” a soft voice intoned. 

Trouble. The most prominent feature that stood out to him was the large, brown teddy bear grasped within thin, pale arms. It had an eyepatch stitched to one eye, and the other one seemed to stare at him with a coal black button eye. Harry shivered- stuffed animals were bloody creepy. Lilac purple eyes the same shade as the flowers he had previously destroyed turned to look at him. 

“Is this the cause of disturbance?” the kid asked, tilting his head. Harry rose an eyebrow staring down the purplenette before the megane cleared his throat. 

“Have any of you received a notification that we would be receiving a guest today?” The room stayed quiet. 

“I see.”

“Ore-sama couldn’t care less about who we have. He is Ore-sama’s property now,” the red head with the tie wrapped around his neck stated with confidence, eyeing the wizard with a hungry look. 

The other redhead rose an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around said wizard’s waist. Harry exhaled slowly, his body and magic relaxing. Any faster and the male would have been on the ground with a nasty concussion later on. “I saw this cutie first, therefore he is mine~”

“Yeah?” Harry retorted, breaking the surprisingly strong grasp on his waist. “There are only three people I belong to: me, myself, and I.”

“He is funny, right Teddy?” the purplenette giggled sending chills down Harry’s back. “Thinking that he has a choice. Please shut your mouth- it isn’t good for livestock to constantly spew garbage.”

“If I’m livestock,” Harry continued, pinning the boy with a hard look. “What are you, the farm?”

“Fuck it!” The white haired boy seethed, slamming his hand into the wall. A small crater was the effect leaving the newcomer to gape. So these guys aren’t human. Bloody fantastic. “Just tell us what we’re all here for already!”

The magane sighed looking irritated with the lot of them. He was saved from replying by the blonde laying on the couch. Looks like Sleepy Beauty is up, Harry thought, or maybe he’d be Prince Charming. 

“That man called last night,” he began, eyeing Harry with indifference. “We were supposed to receive a girl, but there had been a change in plans. He says to be wary of the newcomer and not to kill him until he is able to figure the situation out.” 

“Ara~” The flirt hummed, “It looks like we’ll be having an intimate relationship with this one.”

“If so,” the megane began, “then introductions are in order. I am Reiji, second son of the Sakamaki Family.”

“Ayato,” the redhead in the chair smirked. 

“Laito,” the flirt greeted with a wink, “and this is Kanato.”

“I look forward to breaking you,” the kid stated. 

“Subaru. Don’t get in my way.”

“And the one lying upon the couch is Shuu, the first son.” Was it just him, or was their some type of loathing within the guy’s tone? “Do you have no personal possessions?” 

Harry smirked. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll survive, just give me the rules and I’ll be just fine.” That is, if nothing else goes wrong, but the possibility of that is pretty low. We are in the middle of nowhere after all. “Oh, and I’ll need access to your kitchen.”

“Granted. You are entitled to anything so long as you live within the manor. As thanks, anytime we are hungry, you will give us your body.”

“Demons,” Harry deadpanned. “You guys are demons.”

“Not demons,” the flirt- Laito- corrected. “Vampires.”

“Even better. Bloody hell.”

“It will be soon~ Welcome to the manor~”


	2. Let's take a tour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry takes a tour of Sakamaki Manor and makes new discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say I'm proud of this chapter, yet it isn't a true disappointment either. Kanato is my true struggle, but his scenario will also be the most complex. Shuu, on the other hand, is a conflicting character. I'm excited to add Laito though! Happy Belated New Year, by the way. Stay strong, guys. A new year brings new challenges and discoveries. Thanks to all of the hits, reviews, and the kudos. I wish you all luck, and hope to see you when I update next.

If somebody had told him that one day, he'd offer himself to some of the most powerful vampires within the dimension, Harry would kindly tell them to go and _fuck themselves._ Then, he'd bang his head on the closest wall available and prepare for the inevitable. Between the Komori, the Church, Fate, and other paranormal he had encountered, it wasn't at all uncommon he would do as such. Since it was self-sacrifice, the possibility increased significantly because of his hero complex. It was just a hypothetical situation, yet Harry felt as though Fate had already given him a warning since his resurrection in this dimension. There was no such thing as peace and serenity when one was _her_ favorite toy.

Harry couldn't complain. Shortly after shrugging the pervert's possessive grip from around his waist, the guy with the glasses - Reiji was his name - had a butler show him to his _permanent_ living space. Green eyes flashed with annoyance at the sight of it. Light pink walls, pink sheets, pink carpet, **_everything was pink!_** In all honesty, somebody must have thought they were a real jokester. Yui probably would have appreciated the effort it took to prepare the room for her and not said a word (though the fact that her would-be-captors were vampires would also take priority). Then she would curl up on the frilly pillows and cry her heart out. That wasn't going to fly. Harry turned back to the old man intent on asking for another room, but he had disappeared! There was no magical signature or sound that had signaled his departure, and that's what scared him the most. Despite his reflexes, Harry couldn't evade the redhead's grasp, nor tell who had left. What else could they do while he was unaware?

A tired sigh escaped a tired teen. Green eyes surveyed the room from the hideously bright pink curtains to the fluffy, fuchsia carpet. There wasn't any question about it. With a miniaturized trunk still in his possession, Harry closed the door and went to find a more suitable room. Yes, it was rude of him to go prowling around somebody's manor, but not only would it provide a better layout for the expansive manor, it would provide him better escape routes. With vampires, there was no predicting what could happen when they were antsy.

 _Why is this hallway so long?_ It could have been a trick for all he knew. No matter how far he walked, the distance to the end seemed to stay the same. Earlier on, the magic within this manor had shifted when he had entered, informing whoever was in charge that someone had entered. It had intertwined with his own magic to scent for any ill intent or darkness before receding, but Harry could feel it covering him like a light blanket of snow; the magic was cold and unhealthy.  _Ah, so that's what it is. Well I'm sorry to do this to you, but I won't be staying in a room that will destroy my already wounded pride. Either let me go, or I'll break through._ There was silence for a moment. The magic enchanting the hallway seemed to laugh at him before diminishing, yet it stuck to him like glue to paper. _Fantastic._

He'd like to say everything was smooth sailing from there. There was a room at the end that suited his taste just fine and he inhabited it just fine. That would be a major lie because what was his life without a few challenges thrown into the mix?

Harry turned right and listened.

Hesitantly, a hand reached out, grasped the doorknob and turned. Not even the door creaked. Slipping inside, the first thing that caught his eye were the women. To be more specific, the women in the flowing, white wedding gowns. A chill raked down his spine, and it wasn't just because it was freezing in the room. By this time, the moon had made its appearance, illuminating their pale skin and bouquets of flowers. Despite his better judgement, the wizard walked down the aisle. The further he walked, the more intrigued he became; no doll smiled, nor were they accessorized with a cake load of make-up and jewelry.

"How depressing," the green eyed teen murmured, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"No, it isn't."

Unlike the butler incident, Harry had sensed him before he walked in. _It's the midget._ "If they're getting married, shouldn't they be smiling? Their groom(s) should be happy having such a beautiful wife."

Purple eyes bore into his own green ones with an intensity that could rival Snape's; however, a light tint of pink dusted his cheeks. "They are my brides and I would appreciate if you wouldn't stare at them like a lecherous pervert."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "Says the one with female mannequins in his room. If that doesn't scream pervert, I don't know what will."

The purplenette didn't appreciate that statement. The hands holding on to his bear clenched tightly, the nonchalant expression turning downright angry. "I am NOT a pervert! I am not! If anything, you are! Who showed you to this room?! I will rip their throat out!"

"Woah, kid," Harry sighed, trying to control the damage he caused.

"My name is Kanato!" His hand was slapped away with a strength Harry didn't expect. A bouquet of flowers met the ground, petals colored red decorating the floor. He winced at the screech of fury, felt guilt as large tears trailed down the boy's cheeks, and sighed. Kneeling down, the wizard gathered the flowers into his hands and whispered, " _Repairo_." Instantly, the petals scattered on the ground reattached to their stem.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, holding the bouquet of flowers to Kanato. The vampire stared at the flowers, tears gone. "Tears aren't attractive you know? If these brides are yours, they wouldn't want to see you cry."

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Snatching the flowers away, the boy placed them back into the hold of the bride. "You made me cry, but I'll forgive you..."

"...Thanks?"

"If you give me your blood as an apology."

An arm shot out, and if Harry hadn't dived out of the way, he would have been the one slammed into the wall instead of Kanato's fist. "Sorry, but I don't feel like becoming livestock today." His magic stirred to life. The wizard was gone with a small _pop_ leaving an angry vampire behind.

* * *

It was awesome to know his apparition still worked. Unfortunately, it didn't work the way he wanted it to. His mind thought of one place, but his magic sought another. Harry thought of somewhere safe, the pink room, Komori's place, Hogwarts. He didn't think his apparition worked outside of the manor, so the most relevant place would have been the pink room. Who would think of going there? Instead, he found himself back in the room in which the Sakamaki had been introduced. Instead of being next to the stairs, he was sitting on a couch look directly _at_ them. _The irony of it all._

"Are you ready to die already?" A husky voice murmured from underneath him. Harry scrambled off the couch in an instant, his head slamming on to the edge of the wooden table and then again on the hard floor.

"Bloody hell," Harry seethed, clutching his head in pain. He swore he heard a snort from the man underneath him. He waited until the stars stopped dancing before continuing. "You bloody prat! That hurt like hell. Merlin's balls--!"

"Shut up," the prat murmured. Harry heard the couch groan before he was hoisted on to the couch. His eyes snapped open to see tousled, blonde hair. Warm, soft lips touched his forehead and sucked lightly, licking away what the wizard hoped to be blood and not sweat. Of course he didn't let subjugate himself to this treatment, but the pounding in his head complicated things more than he let on. After a few pathetic swats, Harry let the blonde do whatever. The weight on top of him didn't disappear once the sucking stopped, so Harry wasn't allowed to move. Green eyes shifted around before settling on cerulean blue eyes.

"You're Shuu, right? I'm sorry for... landing on you... and thanks."

"You were too loud. I've healed you, so leave me to rest."

"There's nothing in the world that I'd rather do," commented Harry with a wry tone. "But you're still on top of me, and I don't have the strength to push you off."

Shuu blinked, glancing down at the green eyed wizard. "Mm..."

Harry twitched, sending a small stinging hex his way. In turn, the Sakamaki leaned down and rested his head in the cushion of his neck and the couch. It was both a warning and a reminder of what he could do at that close proximity. "Are you that lazy?" Shuu didn't respond, so Harry decided to shut up. Before long, his breath evened out and he fell into a light slumber.

 


End file.
